kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Map
Map Nice map. I had a bigger one done where the Elsewheres were numbered, but this one is great by now. I planned to divide the map in four images (four stages). Bosses mark the end of each stage. Maybe this image should be integrated in a levels article. There are articles on those two secret warps you mention, or at least they're already linked: Plethora cheat and 100,000 points trip (i call it a trip because of the psychodelic LSD color-transition. And got pictures). Additional warp from the towers of blood. Very nice map, good work. I didn't check for all levels, but one warp is missing. From the Tower of Bloods (Stage 4), you can also warp to Alien Twilight. In the right tower, it is 2 rooms above (or below, I unfortunately forgot) the room, from where you warp to The Crypt. Missing teleporter A teleporter from Sky Fortress leading to the Final Marathon is not on this map. 23:35, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Update Map has been updated with your last corrections. ;-) THX A. Itsasoguren 18:48, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Clickable map! We have a clickable map. Everybody say thanks and kowtow before Truncated, The Maker. Please, Trunc, tell us how you did it. Is it a simple map (well, a very long and tedious to program but simple nonetheless), or is it something else? First thing that comes to my mind when i see it is "it's a pity i can't actually read it"... Should we display the image bigger now, or would that screw up everything you've done? A. Itsasoguren 20:36, 18 September 2008 (UTC) How it was made I made an Excel sheet which calculates the coordinates and spits them out together with the other formatting needed ("rect", the link in braces). After that it's just copy-paste the result in the Wiki. Almost. Excel does not output the next-line (enter) properly, so I did that manually. This can be automated because the level boxes are evenly spaced, and of the same size. If we ever change that we're screwed. :) Also, since I entered the level names manually, it is not unthinkable that I misspelled some level name. This should be easy to fix for anyone who notices it though. About the size: I actually anticipated this problem, and made the sheet so there's a scaling factor you can set depending on how big the picture is. However, I found out that the Wiki takes care of that itself, so as long the original picture is 2400 pixels wide, we don't need to change any numbers. 1000px was just the largest that would fit on my monitor. You can increase it, and wiki magic will happen. Truncated 21:46, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Map Cool map. It looks a lot like the one I made a couple years ago. Good job. Great map, but too small I have read the comments above about increasing the size of the map, but I can't get it any bigger, it just looks pixellated. Could someone reply with detailed instructions how to view this excellent map in a larger size so it's sharper and I can read the words in it? Thanks ----- Here you go: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080918223432/kidchameleon/images/7/71/Map_2400.jpg Alternatively, click on the small "i" on the bottom right of the picture, and then click on the link for Full size. 13:53, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Map- update to .svg Would be possible to update the wikia map to .svg? It would be more compatible for the web, and you will be able to zoom in and links with in the image. Thanks --Haagnus (talk) 13:34, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I will be listing Spelling Errors here if any are spotted,also if I forget to, please put a mark next to ones that are fixed: Ice God's Vengeance is spelt wrong